


A Crimson Choice

by TheRamPaige



Series: Dream SMP Fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aliens, Bloodvines - Freeform, Corruption, Gen, Hypnosis, I just want to know what went down man, The Crimson, for angst., for angst?, mindcontrol, the egg, why he go in egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRamPaige/pseuds/TheRamPaige
Summary: Skeppy tries to destroy "The Egg", or whatever it was that they found in that hole, but it ends up being a more difficult task than he would've thought.
Series: Dream SMP Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152728
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	A Crimson Choice

It had been a slip, an inch too far, a touch too hard, a pickaxe blade smacked just barely too carelessly into the obsidian.

It was meant to be a joke. 

It was enough.

The moment the dark rock fell away, Skeppy knew he had made a mistake.

The egg towered above them, completely encased in obsidian, well, up until a few moments ago.

It sat ominously in the corner of the cavernous room, decaying bits of its blood red vines leaving the place with a sickening sweet smell.

The change was near instantaneous; any fear and concern his friends had at his messing around melting into those soft blank expressions, staring dead into the pulsing red flesh he had revealed. He could feel it in the air, a tension that hadn’t been there before, like whispers he couldn’t hear, at least, not yet.

He had just fucked up.  _ Badly _ .

“Skeppy, you should leave.” Bad said flatly, keeping his eyes on the exposed part of the egg, stepping closer to it protectively. It was a far cry from panicked babbling he had been doing just seconds before.

“W-what do you mean?” Skeppy asked, hoping maybe they were just joking, making it out to be worse than it definitely was.

“You should get out of here, come on.” Puffy agreed, hand pointedly resting on her sword. She approached him and began pushing him towards the stairs with a firm grasp on his shoulder, and before he could make any move to fight back, Ant was at his other side, his own blade drawn.

“Bad! Hey, what are you doing? Stop it!” Skeppy called, digging his heels into the stone brick floor, craning his neck as far as he could to try and meet his friend’s eyes, but Bad’s back was turned, kneeling in front of the small opening in the egg’s casing, a hand gently laid against it. He didn’t respond.

“Guys! Why are you acting so weird? I thought you wanted to get rid of that thing!”

“No, why would we ever want to do that? Haven’t you seen it? It’s beautiful.” Puffy mused, voice entirely too flat, too even.

“You want to destroy it, so you can’t be here.” Ant added simply. 

They continued walking for only a few more steps however, before something changed. The hostile humming buzzing in the air softened into a gentle pulse, and all three of the egg’s puppets listened intently to it’s new plan.

From the back of the room Bad called to the group, who were so very close to the tunnel, to escape.

“Maybe he can learn to love it, like we did. What do you say Skeppy?”

Skeppy got the feeling that it wasn’t a question he could say no to, if the forceful hands on his shoulders were anything to go by. However, though he understood the potential danger he was in, he couldn’t help but notice the bright opportunity presenting itself to him. Maybe if they wanted him close to it he could patch the hole? He readied his hand on the block he had taken, hiding it in his pocket, waiting for the perfect moment and trying to swallow the simmering dread down as he got pulled closer and closer to the belly of the beast.

They stopped about a meter from Bad, who stood again and turned to face them. His eyes may not have pupils, but they somehow seemed emptier than usual, it made Skeppy’s throat clench.

“Well?” Bad asked expectantly, stepping to the side and presenting the opening to the group.

The hands on his shoulders tensed, and so did the one in Skeppy’s pocket. He somehow managed to choke out a response.

“Y-yeah, sure. Why not?”

It came out horribly shaky, something Bad normally could not have possibly missed, but he seemed to take no notice of it, only nodding and smiling blankly as he walked fully to the side, leaving Skeppy to approach the egg. It stung, seeing his best friend so enraptured with the stupid egg when only minutes before they had promised to destroy it together, but he tried to keep his expression neutral. They could talk about it once this was all over.

Puffy and Ant followed Bad’s lead, retreating several meters back.

He went to approach it slowly so they wouldn’t suspect him, poking around the sides of the egg in zigzag patterns to feign genuine interest in it, inching his way to the hole.

“Do you hear it, Skeppy?” Puffy asked.

“Uhh.. yeah, a little bit.” He lied, or well, he meant it to be a lie. The pulsing and humming was very loud around the egg, he couldn’t deny that he heard  _ something _ , but that didn’t mean he was falling for it.

He was only a few steps away from the hole when again the buzzing changed, this time in a very noticeable, yet unexplainable way. His friend’s expressions fell from manic hopeful smiles to a calm neutral.

“Maybe he needs time alone with it, to bond.” Bad wondered aloud. Ant frowned slightly.

“But won’t he wreck it if we leave?”

Puffy shook her head.

“He can hear it, I’m sure he won’t do anything bad. Just look at him!”

The notion that he looked in any way like he was affected made Skeppy’s skin crawl.

Ant paused, humming thoughtfully.

“I mean… I guess you’re right.”

They turned almost in unison, running off to the tunnel to the experience farm, and once they rounded the corner, Skeppy let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Maybe the egg’s brain thing made them all stupid, it was obvious he could just destroy it now, he wouldn’t even have to worry about replacing the obsidian. He let himself smile, if only a little, as he readied his pickaxe for a hearty swing into the exposed flesh.

It felt almost like meat to mine through, kind of like netherrack did, which was uncomfortable, but easy at least; he had a feeling the egg would immediately call out to the others once he started getting rid of it, so it was good to know it would go quickly. Or, he had thought so. The humming stayed gentle, never becoming distressed or defensive like before, even as he burrowed a small tunnel into it. It stayed the same soft pulse, steady and welcoming even as it got louder and louder in his head. More concerningly, he found himself slowing down, exhaustion like he’d been working for hours creeping over him at a startling pace.

He panted and took a violent final swing at the block in front of him, watching it poof into dust and absorb into his inventory, before his legs finally gave out, leaving him leaning against the wall of the small, warm, fleshy hallway.

“Oh no no…” He wheezed, trying to steady his swimming vision.

“I’m not… giving up… that easy.”

The egg seemed to hear him, the humming hit a crescendo that made his brain tingle, and he lost his train of thought.

“ _ Why not give up? _ ” Something asked him. He didn’t think about how this was exactly what he had been terrified of, he just answered.

“Can’t… gotta save Bad... and Puffy, and Ant…”

“ _ Why would you want to help them? Why save Badboyhalo when he chose me over you?” _

That question hurt, his addled mind could comprehend that. Memories managed to slip through the blissful fog if he focused hard enough. Bad, his best friend, his partner in crime, had taken such a liking to this egg and it’s vines, that up until recently he had been willing to fight and kill anyone who would oppose it. Skeppy had opposed it, and Bad, his supposed best friend, his partner in crime, had taken hours to be convinced to choose him over it, and even then, it had been like pulling teeth to actually get an answer out of him. It wasn’t meant to be a difficult choice, but it had been, apparently.

Skeppy didn’t like that it hurt, so it stopped. It was so nice of the egg to make it stop. So nice.

The warm pulsing around him was like a lullaby, rocking him to sleep, sending sweet fog into his head to make all the hurt stop. He almost didn’t notice the walls around him moving, the vine like tendrils that were slowly knitting themselves together, closing him in- almost. Through the egg’s thrall, one thing stuck out to Skeppy, one last hint of himself. He could see light, even as it was slowly obscured by the egg’s regrowth, and something was bad about that. There was something small and angular in his pocket, something was important about that. With the last of his willpower, he placed the obsidian, leaving himself in complete darkness, a final silent hope that they would be okay.

He hadn’t thought the humming could get any louder, any more lovely, but the moment it was sealed up it was as though all of the egg’s power was being channeled into him. He could hardly breathe, let alone think, only seeing red and darkness, only hearing a cacophony of overlapping whispers and rhythms, utterly lost and drowning as a godlike being’s will was forced so completely over his own.

“ _ Now he will not have to choose, you and me will be one in the same Skeppy. This is good _ .”

There was no need to agree, it was his own thought.

This is good. This feels good. Nothing matters anymore.

Not names.

Not faces.

Not friends, no matter how hard they pound on the dark shell.

This is good.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crimson Hum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071560) by [Goat6023](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat6023/pseuds/Goat6023)




End file.
